


Daughter of the Devil, Twice as Small

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Don't question it, Gen, Original Character(s), Sam and Dean have a Little Sister, idk - Freeform, it's gonna be explained later, maybe some other ships, tags to be added later, will eventually have destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana had a pretty much normal life, living with her adopted father for several years, after being abandoned as a baby  by whoever her parents were. So yeah, a pretty normal life, until two strange men come and claim that she's their little sister, or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ariana sighed, shifting off the couch groaning as the doorbell rung. _  
_

"Coming." Ariana muttered, running her hand through her golden curls as she made her way to the door.

The doorbell rang again and she groaned again. "One goddamn minute!"

Ariana unlocked the door, fully expecting to see her father drunk off his ass. "Dad, if you keep losing your-"

Ariana froze, it wasn't her father at the door, two strange men who looked like they stepped out of a modeling magazine or something. "Who the hell are you?"

Both men stared down at her, not saying anything at first, and Ariana stepped back starting to shut the door, but the taller of the men quickly reached out his hand, stopping her.

"Wait," He said, reaching into his suit to pull something out. "We're FBI."

He pulled out a FBI badge and the shorter one followed in lead, bothing holding the badges out.

Ariana shifted, flicking her eyes from the badges to their faces. "My father isn't home right now, you'll have to return another time, officers."

She tried to shut the door again but the tall one kept his hand on the door, stopping her.

"It's not your father we want to talk to, Ariana." The tall one said. 

Ariana froze, what the hell did they want with her? She shifted, putting on what she would deem a cute face. "Did I do something wrong officers?"

"No, no it wasn't you. We wanted to talk to you about your father." The shorter one said, his eyes still on her, which was begining to creep out Ariana a bit.

"Is he okay?" Ariana asked quickly.

"Can we come in?" The tall one asked in response.

Ariana began to panic slightly, why wouldn't they just tell her if he was alright? "Is my father okay?"

"He's fine right now." The tall one replied. "Can we come in? We want to talk to you about a few things."

Ariana sighed, opening the door and letting the two agents into the house, shutting the door once they entered and leading them to the living room, they both sat down on the couch and she took the arm chair next to it.

Ariana narrowed her eyes slightly, studying the two agents. "What did you say your names were again?"

"Sam," The tall one said. "And this is my partner Dean."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana crossed her arms, looking at the two agents, who were just staring at her, finally Ariana cleared her throat, startling the tall one a bit

"Is something wrong, agents?" Ariana asked, glancing between them with a raised eyebrow.

Sam glanced at the other one, Dean, before glancing back at her, shifting slightly. "Are you by any chance related to any Campbells?"

Ariana wasn't sure if to laugh or to slap him. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "No...? Why?"

Ariana glared at him for a few minutes. "I'm adopted. My parents abandoned me before I can even remember. I have no idea who my family is."

Sam glanced at Dean, obviously having a silent conversation before Dean finally stood up.

"I have to make a call." Dean said, making his way back to the hallway by the front door.

Ariana stared at Dean as he walked away, before glancing at Sam, narrowing her eyes. "What the hell is going on? You come in here saying that something's up with my father and now you're asking me about my birth family? Which if you came here investigating my father, you would clearly know that I'm adopted."

"We didn't have much time to look into the case." Sam said slowly. 

Ariana frowned, about to say something when she heard a noise come from the hallway by the door, where the other agent was. "What was that?"

"That would be a friend of ours- also FBI, he's... a little more informed on the case." Sam said, glancing towards the hallway.

Ariana narrowed her eyes a little more, widening them as soon as Dean returned with the other agent. "I know you."

All three of the agents froze, Sam and Dean both glanced at the other agent, the one in the trenchcoat.

"You do?" Dean asked slowly, glancing at her.

Ariana nodded, she was sure of it now, staring directly at the man in the trenchcoat. "You're G.B.'s cousin, uh, Cassiel or something."

"Cousin?" The trenchcoated man asked. 

Realization hit Ariana like a hammer. "You guys aren't really FBI, are you. G.B. put you up to this, okay, he's really asking for it this time."

One of them said something but Ariana didn't hear it, she stood up, pushing her way past the oversized men and making her way to the hall. She was slightly aware of the fact that the three men were following her, talking, she wasn't really paying attention, too busy angerily storming down the hallway until she found room 313.

Ariana banged on the door until it opened, and when G.B. answered the door, she heard the audible gasp from the three men behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got to working on this fic again. I've got tons of ideas. It would mean a lot to me if you left kudos and comments.   
> Peace. =)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up with whilest swinging and it seemed like a good idea, and I've got plans for it and stuff, I don't know how often I'll be able to post chapters, I can get serious writers block real easy. But I hope you guys will be able to stick with me and try this fic out.  
> Love y'all. =)


End file.
